Crazy
by Miss x Massacre
Summary: Set after 18pt. 2what happened if Tommy didn't take it's over as the end? read and review please!


**Authors Note:** Thought of this while listening to KC and Jojo's Crazy which is featured in this fictionn.  
I have the next chapter of UR written but, not typed. this was just on a whim.  
**BG info: **This takes place after 18pt. 2 when Sadie kissed him. Jude never fired Tommy. There was never any camera crews.  
Read and Review??

-------------------------

Tommy sat in the recording studio, looking at Kwest on the other side of the glass partition. He felt stupid, dishonorable, and hungover. The scene in his hotel room from the previous night kept replaying in his head. Sadie's face, her arm around his shoulders, the kiss...Jude's shocked face, the two words that came out of her beautiflly red painted lips.

The only question the arose in his mind was, **how could she?**

He felt horrible and the half an hour of sleep did nothing to his hangover except make it worse.

"Crazy...by Tom Quincy, take one." Kwest said into the mic and held up three fingers as if to count him down. His first song in over three years, his first damn song. Last night, he somehow made it drunkenly home and sat at his piano until the sun creeped through his window pane. By the time his head met the pillow a song was done and he had an hour before he was due into work. The starting beats started out and he closed his eyes, absorbing the music and feeling it flow through his veins.

"_I don't know what... what I'm Gonna do_..." he sang softly, placing a hand on the headphone cupping his ear. The beat became stronger and he tapped his foot intime with the music.

"_See, baby I apologize  
For all the things that I've done, that I've done  
See I know that I've been a fool For far too long_..."

Jude, running late for work as usual, juggled her guitarcase, bookbag and coffee cup as she walked into Studio A. Pissed that she was made to come into work the day AFTER another horrible birthday disaster, she crinkled her eyebrows seeing Kwest sitting in Tommy's usual chair until she heard the music coming from the recording studio. She all but dropped her things hearing his voice over powering the music. She walked in and stood behind Kwest in the shadows, watching him sing.

"_Baby you don't have to  
Go and run away Just come back to papa  
Please baby baby won't you stay.._"

She sniffled her nose, and set her bags down. Kwest peered over his shoulder and gave a little wave, acknowledging her prescense. She leaned against the soundboard behind her and bit her lip as he sang to which she knew was her.

"_If you really love me  
Then why are you leaving me?  
I can't think   
Thinkin' about this crazy day  
I lose sleep  
Just to daydream about you baby (oooh) _"

He opened his eyes, and stared at the blonde form standing behind Kwest. Tears were glistening in her blue eyes, she was biting her lip. She was mirroring how he was feeling, he just had a better way of hiding it. He locked eyes with her and kept singing, now more to her than the microphone.

"_I'm going crazy crazy crazy  
Just a thinking about you lately (crazy, babe)  
I'm going crazy crazy crazy  
Just a thinking about you baby (I don't know what to do, ooh)  
I'm going crazy crazy crazy crazy  
Thinking about you lately (crazy, crazy, crazy)  
I'm going crazy crazy (crazy crazy)  
When I can't touch you Crazy crazy (I'm going crazy)  
When I can't hold you Crazy crazy (I'm goin crazy)  
When I can't see you again  
Said I'm going crazy   
Baby baby baby baby  
Said I'm going crazy_.."

She sighed, stepping more into the light letting the tears fall freely as he sang strongly and stared into his ocean blue eyes. She held her arms around her abdomen, and bit her lip a little harder hearing the next verses.

_"Now I've finally realized  
That you are my true love  
And I had a lot of time to think  
And you're all I seem to keep think,  
to keep thinking of, yeah_..."

She placed her hand over her heart and, Kwest stood up giving her the chair. "Harrison, you know the board.." he whispered, taking off the headphones and handing them to her. She sat down nodding as she slipped on the headphones, never breaking her gaze with Tommy.

"_Now I know I need you  
Each and every day  
I can't live without you   
So don't run away  
Baby you said that you love me  
So why are you leavin me?  
Why why why why?_"

She replayed what happened at her party, what she never meant to say, what Sadie told her to her face this morning..and now the song. She bent her head slightly, breaking her gaze with Tommy and holding the headphones tighter to her ears.

_" I can't think  
Thinkin' about this crazy day  
I lose sleep   
Just to daydream about you baby (oooh)..._"

He closed his eyes when she broke the staring contest they were holding and sang the last chorus with conviction.

_"I'm going crazy crazy crazy  
Just been thinking about you lately (just from thinkin')  
I'm going crazy crazy crazy  
Just been thinking about you baby (I'm goin craze, I'm goin crazy)  
I'm going crazy crazy crazy crazy (oaah)  
Thinking about you lately (de de doodle do)  
I'm going crazy crazy (crazy crazy) _"

She slid the headphones off her ears, and began walking towards the recording booth door. She held her breath as he sung the last lines.

"_When I can't touch you  
Crazy crazy (I'm going crazy)  
When I can't hold you Crazy crazy (wooah)  
When I can't see you again  
If I could see you again I would go  
If I could see you again I 'd go crazy..._"

His voice came to a slight whisper as the music quieted and came to an end. Twisting the doorknob and pushing it open, Jude exhaled as she stepped inside and looked at him. "I didn't.." she started but, he held up his finger and began walking towards her. "I never meant to hurt you Jude...and last night with the song..and Sadie..Someone from my past.." he said, stopping in front of her and looking down towards the side. He looked back up at her. "Someone was there to hurt the one person that i love..and if he found out that was you.." he but his lip and cupped her cheek. "I'd die without you Jude.." she nuzzled her face towards his palm as more warm tears fell. "and I'd do anything for you..because **I**...**Love you**..." he whispered, kissing her softly at first then deepening as she threw her arms around his neck. She pulled back after a few minutes, and stared into his shining blue eyes. "I love you too Tom..always.."

**Fin;**

**Authors Note**: whatdidyathink? cutesy...or not? tell me please! xoxo principessa.


End file.
